The misunderstood Love Affair
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: Emmett and Bella have been cooped up in Edward's room all day. When Rosalie comes home she hears a sexual conversation between the pair. Are the two of them really having an affair? R&R please.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Twilight. It's all Stephanie Meyer's stuff, and as much as I wish I had the idea before her, I didn't but I **_**did **_**have the idea for this!**

"Faster, Emmett, faster! No, no, harder, you have to do it harder! Oh yes, yes, yes… just like that! Oh god, Emmett keep going!" Bella yelled.

Rosalie was standing in front of the shut door to Edward's room, glaring at it. Bella and Emmett had been cooped up in there by themselves for most of the day and Rosalie had just come home to be confronted by _this_.

"Oh god, Bella! I'm going as hard as I can! God it's so good! Fuck yes! Even Rose doesn't feel this good! Yes Bella!" Emmett's voice rang out from the room followed by a low moan, presumably from Bella.

"Emmett, keep going! Faster, go faster! Yes, oh god keep your hands there! Oh god, I'm coming Emmett. I'm coming!" Bella's voice broke on the last word and Emmett cried out.

"Bella! God, Bella, yes, yes, oh yes! Keep going, don't stop, don't ever stop! Fuck me, Bella, you're so good at this. How many times have you done this?" Emmett was yelling at the top of his lungs now and Bella was panting.

Rose was frozen outside the door, her hand raised as if to knock. She was waiting for Bella's reply and her brain was sending her unwelcome images of Emmett and Bella having sex.

Edward came to stand beside Rose and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew what Rose was going through and he couldn't believe that Emmett had managed to rope Bella into this so easily.

"I do this whenever Edward lets me. He loves to see me get so excited just from doing this one little thing." Bella replied to Emmett's question and Emmett moaned.

"I'm sure he loves to see you excited, Bella. You do look quite lovely, flushed all over like that. I'm sure Edward gets much pleasure out of this. I know I am." Emmett's voice went all husky as he said this and Rose let out a tiny sob. She knew that voice, it meant that Emmett had been thoroughly satisfied.

Edward's hand tightened on Rose's shoulder and his face set. He knew he had to set this right, before Rose came to her senses and ripped Bella apart. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the voices from inside the room.

Bella was talking again and Emmett laughed. Bella was still slightly panting, her voice was hitched and it sounded like she had just been thoroughly fucked. Emmett had regained most of his composure but it still sounded like he had just recovered from the most intense orgasm.

"So, we're agreed? We don't tell Edward _or_ Rose? She would go ballistic if she found out. And what would Edward do to you?" Emmett asked Bella, concern in his voice.

"Oh, but won't Edward know what with the mind reading and all? Or do you think you can hide your mind from him? Are you kidding? Rose wouldn't go ballistic, she would become even more crazy psycho than what she is now. You wouldn't be able to recognize me if she found out about this. But same time, same place next week?" Bella said and then a loud thud sounded from in the room.

"Shit, I didn't think about the mind reading crap with Edward. Think he already knows? Yeah, you're right about Rose, you would be dead. Sure, if you can manage it." Emmett replied and then a second thud sounded from the room.

The door opened and Bella stopped abruptly. Emmett kept walking straight ahead and smashed into Bella.

"Oh, shit. Rose, baby, it's not what it looks like." Emmett said, well aware of exactly how it looked and more than probably sounded like.

He had on no top and was sweaty all over, and out of breath. Bella was wearing a short skirt and she had taken off her top so now all she had on was her bra and the skirt. She was flushed all over and had sweat running between her breasts and she was breathing heavily.

"Really? You expect me to belive that you two haven't just been having wild sex for the past who-knows-how long? Especially when you say not to tell either myself or Edward? And you come out looking like... like _this_." Rosalie was really getting herself all worked up over the affair between her husband and her brother's fiance.

"Rosalie, please listen to Emmett. It really isn't what you think. We haven't had sex, as much as it seems like we have. Our conversations usually aren't as sexual as what that last one was, but it happens when we are both concentrating hard on something. Please believe us." Bella tried to plead with Rosalie to no avail.

"Edward, man, tell Rose that we weren't having sex. You can read my mind, that way you know it's the truth. I would never cheat on Rose, ever. I love her too much to do that." Emmett was despeerate now, trying to get his wife to believe him.

Edward closed his eyes and concentrated on Emmett's thoughts. At first there was too much guilt going around in his mind to get a good reading but then Emmett thought about the incident just before. Edward started to laugh and he could barely get his words out.

"Rose... they are... telling... the truth. No matter... how bad... it... sounded -" At that Edward broke off, because he was laughing too hard. Rosalie's hand clenching his shoulder sobered him up enough to speak a full sentence. "No matter how bad it sounded, they weren't having sex. They were playing the Wii." Edward started to laugh uproarisously at that and slumped to the floor clutching his sides.

Bella sighed in relief and looked at Rosalie. She still seemed unconvinced. Bella took hold of her hand and led her into Edward's room. "Look over here Rosalie. See how that's all messy? That's what those two thuds were, Emmett and I putting the Wii back in the box so Edward wouldn't realize we had been playing it all day."

Rose smiled at last, you could see exactly how Bella and Emmett had put the Wii back in the box. It was sitting on top of it in a huge knotted mess. Rose started to laugh and now she could see how silly she had been, over-reacting to the sounds the two were making.

"Of course, you will probably want to kill me and Emmett when you and Edward want to play the Wii again." Bella said in a serious tone.

"Why is that Bella?" Edward's voice made her jump. She hadn't heard him enter the room.

"No! Bella don't say anything! Do you want them to kill us?" Emmett shouted before Bella could say anything.

Bella moved towards Emmett and took him by the hand. "On my count, run okay?" Bella breathed under her breath so only Emmett could hear.

"It's because - _one_ - Emmett and I - _two_ - while we were playing, we beat your high score, in all the games. Run!" Bella got out before Emmett whipped her around onto his back and took off through the house trying to get a head start on Edward and Rose.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" Edward and Rosalie shouted together as they took off after Bella and Emmett.

Bella and Emmett just laughed as they ran further and further away from their enraged partners. What the two of them didn't know wouldn't hurt them...

* * *

A/N: just a short and sweet story about Emmett and Bella. Reviews are welcome if you like the story. If not, you can always flame me. :) Happy Reading


End file.
